Chiro Mitsumune and the Toxic Flower Claw
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: A shorter fic centering around an original character named Chiro and Inuyasha's Sesshomaru. Not the best work I've done but it's a start.
1. Chapter 1

**Chiro Mitsumune and The Toxic Flower Claw**

_Chapter One_

Chiro was a pretty girl with waist-length, raven-black hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She was so pretty, but no one ever paid attention to her. Kagome was her best and only friend and she was happy to have her as a friend even if they were completely opposite. Chiro was quiet, distant, and brooding and Kagome was, well, Kagome. Kagome had been gone two times this week and was awfully behind in her studies. Chiro offered to take her the week's homework and made the trek to the Higurashi shrine. At the top of the stairs, Mama Higurashi was hanging the wash. "Mrs. Higurashi? I have Kagome's homework. Could I take it to her?" Chiro asked Kagome's mother. "No, I'm sorry Chiro, I'm afraid you can't see Kagome. She's too sick to have visitors. I'll take her her homework," Mama Higurashi picked up the books and set them in the empty clothes basket and turned to the house. "Arigato Mrs. Higurashi!" Chiro called as she neared the stairs once again. As she passed one of the shrines, it seemed to call to her. It seemed as it it were tugging on her very being. Making sure that Mrs. Higurshi had gone inside, Chiro slipped inside the shrine. Once inside, it was very dark, but Chiro could make out that there was what seemed to be a well in the middle of the shrine. Stopping just befor the well, Chiro knelt down to examine something glittering brilliantly from the shrine's floor. When she tried to pick it up, it pricked her finger. As the blood started to ooze out of her index finger, Chiro suddenly became dizzy. Stumbling and tumbling, Chiro tripped over the side of the well and blacked out just before she hit the bottom.

When Chiro came to, she looked about, realizing that she was still at the shrine, in the bottom of the well. "Oh wow, I wonder how long I've been down here," Chiro wondered aloud as she climbed to the top of the well. Chiro gasped as she looked out over the beautiful and unfamilier landscape. "I don't think this is Tokyo..." she trailed off as she heard what sounded like Kagome calling to someone. "I'll be back in a few days, Inuyasha," Kagome sounded slightly annoyed. She couldn't hide anywhere from Kagome and if Kagome didn't find her, how would she get back? Kagome out of the trees and they locked eyes. "Chiro! How did you get here!" panic rising in her voice. "I changed my mind, Inuyasha, I can't leave yet," Kagome called into the trees. "Why not?" someone called back and a boy of about fifteen stepped out of the forest. Chiro was shocked as she looked at him. Demons weren't real, but then what is he? He's a demon. But wait, they're not real...Chiro fought with herself as Kagome walked over to her. "Chiro, come with me. I'm not the one to explain stuff to you. Kaede will have to," Kagome lead her away from the strange well and toward a small village, out of the forest. "Kaede, this is Chiro. She is really confused right now I'm sure and so am I. I don't know how she got here and niether does she," Kagome finished and looked at and elderly woman. "Aye child. What is it that ye have in your hand?" the old woman called Kaede took Chiro's hand and coaxed it open. "Why, this is a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel. How did ye get it?" Kaede looked Chiro wonderingly. "I think I found it on the floor of the shrine..." Chiro said timidly. "Kagome, ye have to keep those with ye. Ye can't leave them lying around everywhere," Kaede scolded Kagome. "But Kaede,I have all my shards. I haven't left any anywhere and I would have sensed it before I left," Kagome's words were confusing Chiro more and more. "STOP!" Chiro shouted all at once, clutching her head. "You are confusing me!" "I'm sorry Chiro," Kagome responded. "Ummm, why don't you come with me and meet Inuyasha and the others and we'll explain everything later. It's all too complicated right now..." she trailed off as they neared a group of people sitting in a clearing. "Kagome! You didn't leave!" a kitsune jumped from the floor and around Kagome's neck. "Well, Kagome, who's your beautiful friend?" a man in monk's robes asked, taking Chiro's hand. "Her name is Chiro," Kagome answered. "Well, Chiro, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" the monk was whacked over the head by a woman with a huge boomerang. "Chiro, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha," Kagome explained, pointing to each of them. Miroku was the already letcherous monk, Sango was the girl with a giantboomerang, Shippo was the kitsune, and Inuyasha was the boy with dog ears, Chiro made a mental note of each. "Can I...can I touch your ears?" Chiro inquired timidly. Inuyasha growled low and quietly but then said, "Fine." Chiro approached and felt the fuzzy dog ears. They weren't fake which made them even weirder.

Later, the entire group was walkin in the forest. "Why are we walking?" Chiro wanted to know after about an hour. Chiro had been looking at her feet as she walked and hadn't noticed that she had been separated from the others. When no one answered her question, she looked around, trying not to panic. Suddenly, a soft glow from a place in the forest to her right caught her attention. "Maybe they set up a camp for the night," Chiro mumbled. Walking cautiously, so as not to trip in the barmbles and brush, she made her way towards the glow of the fire. Upon nearing it, she heard voices different from Kgaome's or Shippo's or Inuyasha's. "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken won't play with me," the voice of a little girl said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiro Mitsumune and the Toxic Flower Claw**

_Chapter Two_

That child's voice definitely wasn't Shippo's. Chiro gulped and took a step closer, stepping on a twig and snapping it. The little girl stopped talking and there was no sound when suddenly the trees in front of her were shorn in half and she crouched to the ground and wimpered. "Who's that, Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked. "She looks like Inuyasha's woman," a deep voice said.He sounded not as thoughhe was talking to the girl, but rather he was talking out loud to himself. Chiro lifted herself out of her little ball and turned her face upward toward the person who was speaking. "What is your name?" the man said as he picked Chiro up by the back of her shirt. "Ch-Chiro Mitsumune," she managed to stutter. Chiro looked at the man's face and was breathtaken. He was so handsome. She knew he was a demon though. He had beautiful, deep, golden eyes that you could get lost in forever and he was pale but not deathly so. He had long silver hair that could have easily reached past his waist and his voice was deep and resonating but not booming or rough. He still had a hold of her shirt and was staring at her. Chiro looked down and realized that her shirt had slid up and her bra was showing. She blushed deeply which caused him to look at her funny. "Why are you staring, human?" he inquired as he dropped her to the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to it's just that your eyes are so beautiful..." Chiro's voice broke as he turned to give her a cold stare. "Are you travelling with someone, human?" he asked in a calm voice. "I was with Kagome and Inuyasha but I got lost. Can I stay with you until I find them?" "I don't care what you do." "Can she come with us Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the little girl. The man, called Sesshomaru she guessed, did not answer but simply turned and started walking away. "Yay! You get to come with us, Chiro!" the little girl bounced around happily and then stopped. "My name's Rin. _I think Lord Sesshomaru likes you_..." Rin added in a whisper so that Sesshomaru could not hear her. Rin was so sweet and innocent Chiro wanted to stay with them for as long as she could.

"Where'd your friend go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked some time prior to Chiro meeting Sesshomaru. "I don't know. I thought she was with us and then Iturned to ask her something and she was gone..." Kagome's voice broke and she stared at the ground for a little bit. "If it helps, I heard a loud noise earlier like trees fallling. Do you think we should look for her in the direction I heard it?" Kagome sounded hopeful. "Yeah, lets go I guess," Inuyasha grumbled in his normal trying-not-to-sound-like-I-care tone. They set off in search of Chiro, heading toward the sound of the loud crash. "I smell Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha trailed off sniffing the air. "Sesshomaru? Why would he be here?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Well, these are his lands," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly. "He's over there!" Inuyasha yelled, running off to the left through the brush as Shippo jumped on Miroku's head and Sango and Kagome ran after them. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he confronted Sesshomaru in the clearing. "Inuyasha, so fitting that you would come after another human. Have you come for this girl?" Sesshomaru gestured towards Chiro. "Just hand her over, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha argued with his brother. "You may not have her, little brother." "Why would you want her. She's just a human," Inuyasha taunted. "Of course I was only keeping her as bait until you came. And of course, a missing human did attract you..." "No shes just..." he couldn't think of an answer for that taunting comment. "Wait a minute, why wold you keep her now if you were just using her to bait me? You don't love her do you?" "Whyshould I give my half-demon brother my reasons for keeping such a creature? You are not worthy of my reasoning."Sesshomaru's eyes flared red and the wind he created from his anger whipped his hair around as Chiro looked on, fascinated and slightly entranced by hisnow bright redeyes. "Chiro quick! Over here!" Kagome called to her friend, motioning for her to cross to their side. Chiro saw Kagome and desired to go back, but yet she did not want to leave Sesshomaru. When Chiro did not respond, Kagome looked crestfallen, all reason for her to fight against Sesshomaru gone.

Chiro fought with her own brain as to why she did not go to Kagome. _Could it be that I love him?_ Chiro thought. As Sesshomaru began to charge at Inuyasha with, Chiro wondered if Sesshomaru might hurt Kagome as well as Inuyasha. _I don't want him to hurt her!_ Chiro yelled in her brain. "NO!" Chiro screeched and jumped stupidly and recklessly in between the battling brothers. Both stopped to stare in confusion as Chiro landed roughly on the ground, her legs up in the air and her frilly panties showing off to the world. Chiro sat up quickly and blushed a very deep scarlet and Inuyasha was in turn blushing at the sight of a girl's undergarments. Inuyasha had dropped Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru, still clutching Tokijin, still stood in confusion, though no expression landed on his pale face. "Ummmm...that was really stupid of me..." Chiro mumbled as she stumbled out of the way. "Inuyasha, I think that the girl should decide if she is to go with you or stay with me," Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and propositioned to Inuyasha. "Feh, like I care. Whatever she decides," Inuyasha agreed to let Chiro decide. "Me?" Chiro squeeked meekly "Well, I, ummmm..." Chiro mumbled. "Lord Sesshomaru," Chiro said quietly. "What!" Inuyasha croaked in disbelief. "I choose to stay with Lord Sesshomaru," Chiro said firmly and stood her ground, planting her heels into the soft dirt. "But Chiro, what about everyone in Tokyo. What are we going to tell them?" Kagome made a desperate attempt to change Chiro's mind. "I don't care what you tell them. I'm staying here with Lord Sesshomaru." "If that's what you decide," Inuyasha settled the argument. "I guess she's staying with him. Maybe we'll see you around some other time..." Inuyasha said as he turned around and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Good-bye Chiro. I'll miss you at school," Kagome added as she turned sadly to leave with Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chiro Mitsumune and The Toxic Flower Claw**

_Chapter Three_

Chiro had made the decision to stay with Lord Sesshomaru and she had no second thoughts as to what to do about her family and everyone in Tokyo. Chiro's life had been so miserable and she had finally found someone that she loved from the first moment she stared into his demonesque golden gaze. Chiro realized that she had felt something she had never felt before-Chiro had felt love at first site and she had felt it toward a demon. A demon. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, she had learned that was his title. Chiro walked solemnly alongside Rin, both behind Sesshomaru. Rin babbled on and on and Chiro did not really listen, but thought of her own life and how to put it in order. Some of the time, Rin had wonderful advice, though she was only 10 years old. "Human, you look disgusting. Follow me," Sesshomaru left Rin and Jaken by the camp fire and lead Chiro away, into the woods. "Clean yourself and I will be back when you are finished," Sesshomaru started back to the camp and left Chiro to bathe at a small pond in a clearing. Chiro dreaded the reclothing of herself in her dirty, ratted-up school uniform and noticed that when she got out of the pond, there was a very beautiful kimono of the finest silk lying on a rock. The kimono was left for her by Sesshomaru, who had noticed that her wrappings were getting exceedingly grey-er in color, when they started as white. Sesshomaru was confused by this girl. She had an effect on him, human girl or non-human girl. Chiro Mitsumune, the female human of the same origin as Kagome. Chiro was not the same as Inuyasha's woman, though. Chiro was not so emotional or whiney and she did not anger or cry as easily as other human women. Chiro was just different. She had that dark beauty that other girls didn't have - her hair was the same raven color as the village women but her eyes were so deep and clear. Chiro had stared into his eyes for so long and she seemed as though she had no fear of him, and Sesshomaru had found himself lost in a human's eyes. Not a human - Chiro, a woman, a person who deserved respect. She deserved respect and...and...love.

Chiro walked back to the camp in the fine silk. The colors were so beautiful. It was a deep blue, an indigo almost, with white flowers and silver embroidered dragons. And to finish it off, there was a beautiful black sash of the same soft silk. Chiro used the red scarf from her school uniform to tie back her hair from her face. Rin was chattering to Jaken and stopped when Chiro walked through the brush and trees. "You look really pretty, Miss Chiro," Rin told her. "Why did you call me 'Miss'?" Chiro asked Rin. "That's what Lord Sesshomaru told me to call you," Rin answered as she giggled. "Come with me Miss Chiro," Rin pulled Chiro along by her wrist until they were away from the ear shot of the Lord of the West. "I have something to tell you..."-Rin paused and leaned in closer-"I think Lord Sesshomaru likes you Miss Chiro," Rin's knowledge was deep for her age and she seemed to know more than Chiro. "Rin, come back now. We are leaving," Sesshomaru's voice called for Rin from the camp and Rin and Chiro trapsed back to the campsite. Rin had told Chiro everything she wanted to hear, but not from the one whose mouth she wanted to hear it from. She wanted to hear it from Sesshomaru, from his beautiful pale lips. Chiro realized that she ached to be kissed by Sesshomaru. She really loved him and wanted to know if he felt the same. While Rin and Chiro walked along behind, Sesshomaru constantly looked over his shoulder to gaze for a few moments and then turn back to lead them through the forest. "You see?" Rin would whisper when she would notice him looking at Chiro and Chiro would blush lightly. "We will stop here for tonight," Sesshomaru stopped and began to do his minimum of what he did to set up camp. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru, will you play a game with us?" Rin suddenly asked them. "Please?" Rin tugged at Chiro's sleeve, willing her to play along with it. "Yes, my Lord, will you play?" Chiro caught what Rin was trying to do and will Sesshomaru to play with them. "We should play hide and seek," Rin decided and Jaken said he would not play. "I will play, but only for a short time Rin," Sesshomaru answered and rose to play. "I'll be it, if you want me to Rin," Chiro volunteered. "Okay, Miss Chiro. You can be it and Lord Sesshomaru and I will hide. We can hide in the woods and you'll have to find us there." Rin skipped into the woods and Sesshomaru was already gone to hide.

"I'm never gonna find them. It's too dark out here..." Chiro whispered to herself. The night was getting later and she still hadn't found either of them. Chiro shivered as a slight breeze blew. She felt that someone was behind her and turned to confront the evil thing that was attacking her only to meet black armor and white silk. "You're horrible at this game. Rin always finds me before the night gets so late," Sesshomaru whispered as Chiro looked up at him. "I would have found you sooner if you hadn't made it so difficult to find you," Chiro answered in relief that it was only Lord Sesshomaru. "Where's Rin?" Chiro added just out of curiousity. "Rin has already returned to sit with Jaken. I decided to stay out here for a moment longer." "Why would you do that if I already lost the game?" Sesshomaru did not answer but turned to lead Chiro back to the camp. "Hey, you didn't answer-"Chiro was cut off in mid-sentence as Sesshomaru turned around and plunged Chiro into a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and they stared at each other for a few moments. Chiro's breathing came difficult for her-Sesshomaru had taken her completely by surprise and she was shocked. "I...what...why did you..." she couldn't find the right words as Sesshomaru walked away. "Wait! Don't leave me out here!" Chiro yelped out desperately and hopped after him back to the camp. "Miss Chiro, Lord Sesshomaru, you're back! What took you so long?" Chiro blushed at these words and Sesshomaru glanced at her as if to say 'Don't tell her...' and Chiro told her instead "I just couldn't find you two. You hid so well." "Well, I'm glad you're back, Miss Chiro," Rin replied, knowing full well she was lying. Chiro yawned and laid down on the ground near the fire and Rin drifted off into slumber next to her. Soon after she closed her eyes, someone put a blanket over her and laid down beside her as well. They were warm and Chiro didn't care who it was, though she had a faint idea who it was, she snuggled closer to them and fell into a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chiro Mitsumune and The Toxic Flower Claw**

_Chapter Four_

_**Chiro's dream**: Chiro was back in Tokyo and was sitting in school. The teacher called her name and told her that she was to go to the office and retrieve a new student. As she neared the window of the office, she saw a face she recognized. It was the face of a boy and he had golden eyes and long silver hair. "It's you..." she said in her dream. "Do I know you?" he said to her mumbling. "I don't know who you are. Stay away from me," the words he spoke stung her so bad as she realized that the boy was Sesshomaru and he didn't know her... _

Chiro sat straight up and observed her surroundings, finally resting on the one who had laid beside her. Sesshomaru was laying with her and he seemed to be sleeping. "What is wrong? Why are you awake?" he mumbled quietly, not moving from the ground. In answer, as if to say that nothing was wrong, she laid back down, this time facing Sesshomaru's back and watching him breathe as he went back to sleep. Chiro's breathing fell into sync with his and she fell asleep, this time dreaming peacefully. Before she had fallen asleep, Chiro realized what the dream had meant. She knew that she would be more than upset if something happened to Sesshomaru and herself. What would she do? Dismissing the ideas, she drifted off... Waking at dawn, she saw that Sesshomaru was already up, sitting across the embers of the left-over fire, staring at her. "I'll be back. I'm going to go take a bath," Chiro headed into the forest in search of the nearest pond. Soon, she found a small pond and removed the beautiful silken kimono that Sesshomaru had left for her and entered the water. "That's strange..." Chiro pondered why the water was warm instead of the cool temperature that usually accompanied a morning swim. Ignoring this odd fact, Chiro continued to cleanse herself of the foul stench of dirt, until she heard the splash of water across the pond. "Who's there?" Chiro called firmly, covering her extremities the best she could. No one answered and she moved to leave the pond and get dressed, when someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Doing the sensible thing, she took a deep breath when she was pulled down and held her breath. As she opened her eyes under the oddly crystal clear water and her gaze turned to a glare. She went back up to the surface for air and cursed and yelled. "You! How could you do that! You scared the hell out of me I am going to kill you!" Chiro yelled as a smirk played over Sesshomaru's mouth and Chiro realized as she blushed deeply that she was no longer covering herself. Then the second thing hit her-Chiro looked at Sesshomaru and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a very chisled body, which made Chiro blush. Sesshomaru was looking at Chiro's body too, though she was wearing even less than he. He said, "You are very pretty, Chiro."

Heading back to the camp, Chiro was still blushing and Sesshomaru commented as he noticed this. "Why are you blushing so much? You did not see anything..." "Now how can you be sure of that?" Chiro turned the tables and Sesshomaru blushed ever so lightly and the subject was dropped. "I didn't really see anything, you know," Chiro added quickly as Sesshomaru had fallen into an embarrassed silence. "I never knew you could get so embarrassed," Chiro said, breaking the silence. "I am not embarrassed. I am simply...thinking...," Sesshomaru replied. "What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru did not answer Chiro's question but stopped walking and stared into her eyes. "You are very beautiful, Chiro," Sesshomaru told her. Chiro blushed and looked away. _"Are you gonig to stay with me? Forever?"_his gaze seemed to ask her.here_"Yes. I am going tostay here forever."_Sesshomaru and Chiro walked back to the camp, again in silence but not an embarrassed one, a happy silence. They both knew that they would have plenty of time to talk later...

END


End file.
